Sweets
by Fire-Akra
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya es nuevo en el equipo de Yosen, le gusta ese nuevo lugar y espera pasar buenos momentos. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con tal sorpresa en su primer dia de entrenamiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de kuroko no Basket utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad del sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Esta historia es plenamente surgida de mi imaginación.**

* * *

1

Era la hora de la práctica, Murasakibara se encontraba comiendo golosinas, esperando a que la entrenadora terminara de dar las instrucciones. Estaba aburrido, hoy no era un día para entrenar, no quería entrenar, pero sabía debía hacerlo.

Araki finalizo de dar las últimas indicaciones para dar paso un anuncio; hay un nuevo integrante del club y va a empezar en las prácticas desde ese día, su nombre era Himuro Tatsuya, un tipo esbelto, cabellera azabache que caía en su rostro dejando solo ver un ojo que mostraba una mirada intensa y provocadora, bajo de esta se posaba un lunar que le agregaba elegancia a su rostro. El azabache sonrío, se presentó, haciéndolos saber que venia del extranjero, de América para ser exactos. Murasakibara no le presto importancia, tenía golosinas y eso era mejor que un nuevo compañero o cualquier otra cosa.

La práctica comenzó, el gigante estaba haciendo un set de bloqueos, los cuales eran difíciles de pasar desapercibidos ya que eran impresionantes, Himuro lo miraba embelesado mientras el más grande hacia un bloqueo en extremo difícil, por lo que estiro la longitud de su cuerpo entero, provocando que su camiseta se levantara un poco dejando entrever parte de su abdomen. El azabache se pregunto como se vería este sin camisa exponiendo aquel cuerpo varonil, estaba seguro que era todo un festín para la vista poder ver aquel prospecto de hombre, tan alto, fuerte, tonificado...

— _Él es uno de la Generación de los Milagros_ — Escuchó decir a su espalda sacándolo de su ensoñación, Himuro volvió su vista sorprendido y lo miró con interrogante.

— _¿Eh?_ — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

— _Jeje, lo siento_ —Se disculpó— _Tú vienes del extranjero, no hay manera de que sepas de ellos_ —Comentó Liu— _Ese gigante de allí es nuestro centro._

 _— Sus bloqueos son bastante extraordinarios_ —Comentó Himuro— _¿Cuál es su nombre?_

— _Murasakibara Atsushi_ —Respondió— _Es un poco infantil pero juega bien y defiende como ningún otro._

— _Hmm..._ —Asintió— _Ya veo._

Liu dejó de mirar los bloqueos que hacía en ese momento el gigante, para así poder voltear a ver a Himuro, era extraño que alguien mostrara interés por Murasakibara.

— _Si quieres que te preste atención, lo mejor será que le des algún dulce_ —Dijo mientras se volvía para integrarse al entreno.

— _Así que, ¿Murasakibara-kun?_ —Dijo para sí mismo.

Una vez finalizada la práctica, Murasakibara juntó sus cosas incluidas las basuras de los dulces, que era lo único que había quedado de ellos y salió caminando a paso lento, mientras comía al última barrita que tenía, quería llegar pronto a su habitación en los campus del Yosen para bañarse y poder comer las golosinas que había guardado para esa noche, cuando se percató de que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

— _¿Are?_ —Volteo a ver— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Soy Himuro Tatsuya_ —Se presentó, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora— _Somos compañeros en el Club de Basket._

El gigante lo miró por un momento inspeccionándolo — _Hmm_ — Fue el único sonido que emitió antes de volver su rostro y continuar caminado.

— _Pensé que quizás podrías mostrarme donde quedaban los dormitorios_ —Se apresuró a decir el azabache evitando que el contrario se fuera.

Murasakiraba lo miró de nuevo para responder con un simple — _¡NO QUIERO!_ — En un tono infantil mientras daba un último mordisco a su barrita.

— _Oh, ya veo_ —Lo miro de reojo— _Es una lástima... Veo que ya se te ha acabado el dulce_ —Inquirió con una sonrisa— _Te daría éste, pero parece que no quieres ayudarme y tenia pensado dárselo como agradecimiento a quien lo hiciera_ —Dijo, mostrándole un dulce de colores muy llamativos y letras que no terminaba de comprender el de pelo púrpura.

Murasakibara abrió sus ojos, quería el dulce que el otro tenía en la mano, nunca había visto un dulce como ese, tenía una envoltura totalmente diferente a todos los que él conocía y para aumentar más sus ansias él ya no poseía ninguno.

— _Dame ese dulce_ —Dijo en un tono de voz un tanto sombrío mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

La sonrisa del azabache se ensanchó — _Claro_ —Dijo— _Te lo daré si me acompañas._

Murasakibara accedió fácilmente esta vez, cosa que solo hizo que Himuro se interesara más en él, ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien cambiara de parecer por un simple dulce? El consejo de Liu había sido acertado.

A su vez Murasakibara solo pensaba en el momento en el que pusiera las manos en ese dulce, ¡Debía de ser suyo! No había posibilidad de que otra persona lo comiera y más aún si ese era un sabor que desconocía. No tenía duda de que le pertenecía y por ello ayudaría a ese tipo, para así obtenerlo. Además, de todas formas él ya se dirigía hacia los dormitorios.

Himuro le extendió la mano, depositando el dulce en la mano contraria— _¿Nos vamos?_ —Dijo en un tono amable, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas, el azabache miró todo el camino cada movimiento dado por el más grande con interés, soltó una pequeña risa cuando lo vio llevarse el dulce a la boca, para después parar en seco y hacer sonidos totalmente graciosos mientras intentaba vocalizar algo, Himuro supuso que era señal de que le había gustado aquel dulce que llevaba en su bolsa por pura suerte ese día... Sin duda Él a ojos de Himuro era una persona atrayente y no sola físicamente.

Una vez que entraron al edificio de los dormitorios el más bajo le agradeció y prometió que la próxima vez le daría otro más de esos dulces, diciendo eso, se retiró hacía la puerta donde el más grande supuso que le iban a decir cuál sería su habitación y compañero de cuarto, quizás, tendría su misma suerte y le darían un cuarto para él solo , sin un compañero fastidioso que le pidiera compartir los dulces. Lo miro alejarse y sin más se volvió para seguir con su camino.

Recién había salido del baño y ahora se encontraba tirado en su cama comiendo, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, miró hacia ella con pereza, pensando si se levantaba a abrir o esperaba a que la persona tras ella se diera por vencido y se marchara.

Aún se debatía si ir o no, cuando escuchó la voz del encargado al otro lado de la puerta, no recordaba haber hecho algo mal, ¿O sí? De nuevo unos toques sonaron en la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin más que hacer se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio al encargado y a su lado pudo notar al chico que le dio la golosina anteriormente.

— _Buenas tardes Murasakibara-kun, éste será tu nuevo compañero de cuarto_ —Dijo el encargado, el gigante lo volteo a ver molesto, ¡Él no quería un compañero!

— _¿Ehh?_ —Fue lo que salió de su boca.

— E _sta habitación es la única que no tiene dos estudiantes_ —Explicó— _Desde hoy, será tu compañero y se quedará_ _aquí_ —. Miró al gigante con seriedad, para luego agregar — _Espero que no haya problemas, tengo entendido que están en el mismo club, así que no debería de haber ningún rechazo de tu parte._

Murasakiraba lo miró fastidiado — _No se preocupe_ —Interrumpió Himuro— _No vamos a tener ningún tipo de problema_ —Agregó amablemente— _¿No es asi?_ — Preguntó, fijándose en el gigante.

El pelimorado simplemente los ignoró, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cama y se tiró en ella para continuar comiendo.

El azabache se despidió del encargado, no sin antes repetirle que todo iba a estar bien entre ellos, cerro delicadamente la puerta después de meter sus maletas fijando su mirada en el más grande que no hacía más que mirar para otro lado, simplemente no le prestaba atención, por lo que decidió detallar su nueva habitación, era espaciosa y bonita, le agradaba ese lugar.

— _Si te comes alguna de mis golosinas te aplastaré_ —El comentario fue soltado de golpe, el azabache lo miró de nuevo y noto en él una mirada intensa y fiera como quien protege lo que quiere. No terminaba de asombrarle del amor que le tenía ese chico a los dulces, a pesar de su gran tamaño tenia comportamientos un poco infantiles... Por no decir mucho.

— _Jamás haría algo como eso_ —Respondió, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, el más grande ante ese comentario solo volteo su vista hacia un punto que parecía solo ser visto por él mismo y continuo comiendo.

El azabache amplió más su sonrisa ante esa reacción, que persona más curiosa tenía delante de él, realmente lo intrigaba, parecía ser que no había nada más importante que comer, esa era su única motivación, cosa que a Himuro le parecía increíble, debía de haber algo más en lo que se pudiera interesar, la vida ofrecía muchos placeres, quizás era simplemente que el más grande no había encontrado eso que lo motivara para ir más allá, por lo que él se iba a dar a la tarea de encontrarlo, de todas formas ahora iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

* * *

 **Les agradezco a mis betas Ro-nee y TakanoSama por leerlo y ayudarme con sus opiniones al hacer mi primer Fic! 3 y de igualmanera les agradezco a uds por llegar hasta aca, proximamente subire el otro capitulo!**

 **Me encantaria saber que les parecio en los rw:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ossu~

Lamento la tardanza con la actualización... Pero es que cambie todo lo que ya tenía escrito.

Como ya todos saben los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad del sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Let's start the show~

* * *

2

Viernes en la tarde, último día de entrenamiento y tendrían el fin de semana libre para dedicar el tiempo a lo que quisieran.

Murasakibara y Himuro iban saliendo juntos del gimnasio, ya hacía tres semanas que compartían habitación y hacia una semana empezaron a regresar juntos después de entrenar. La relación entre ellos había mejorando.

El más grande había pasado de ignorarlo, Himuro se había ganado su confianza con el pasar de los días, últimamente estaban siempre juntos y ahora Atsushi hasta le había empezado a llamar Muro-chin.

* * *

Llegar hasta ese punto había tenido su recorrido, el púrpura no era fácil de entender, pero aquello a Himuro no le había supuesto ningún problema, le gustaba tener que dedicar un poco más de esfuerzo para poder tener lo que quería, eso le agregaba emoción.

Los primeros días habían sido unilaterales, el gigante lo ignoraba con descaro a pesar de los intentos por el azabache de hablarle, eso había sido así hasta que un día -por casualidad- Himuro saco de la gaveta del escritorio uno de los dulces que había comprado antes de abordar el avión –del mismo tipo que le había regalado a Murasakibara el primer día–. Había olvidado haberlo guardado allí, por lo que simplemente lo agarro y abrió para comérselo.

Para sorpresa del azabache aquello había llamado la atención del púrpura, que se acercó interesado mirando lo que tenía en las manos.

— _Nee…. ¿Me das ese dulce?_ — Fue lo que dijo en aquel momento el gigante.

Himuro se lo pensó, dedicándole una mirada inquisidora, tenía en mente algo hace días y esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para llevarlo a cabo.

Himuro accedió a dárselos en la noche a cambio de que no faltara a ninguna de las clases e hiciera todos lo deberes correspondientes de ese día, el púrpura no había estado muy contento con la respuesta, pero acepto la propuesta con el fin de obtenerlos.

Y así había sido, al final del día Murasakibara cumplió con todo lo que tenia que hacer pidiendo como recompensa lo prometido por Himuro, que sin ninguna queja entregó el dulce comprobando que sus suposiciones eran más que acertadas. Eso para él era una recompensa más grande que cualquier dulce del mundo.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que intercambiaron palabras, –sin contar cuando comenzaron a compartir habitación– el púrpura le había preguntado donde conseguía esos dulces que él no reconocía, pidiendo que le diera todos lo que tuviese.

Himuro le explicó que eran los únicos que poseía y los había traído desde América pero que le prometía mandar a traer más, esa respuesta hizo que el gigante parara de comer y lo mirara directo a los ojos para luego retíralos y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquello había sido más que un descubrimiento, era una clara respuesta, el final a sus suposiciones, ahora sabía cómo podía manejar a aquella inmensa masa de músculos.

Después de aquel evento, Himuro poco a poco se había acercado, logrando adentrarse en el pequeño círculo de Murasakibara, –regalarle dulces había sido de gran ayuda– así como también llevarlo consigo para comprar más golosinas y aprovechar para conocer los alrededores. Se habían vuelto tan cercanos que el azabache podía reconocer cada expresión del contrario y entender lo que este pensaba, hasta sabía en qué momento sobornarlo para que llevara a cabo alguna tarea que el contrario no quería hacer, al igual que cuando le debía llamar la atención y como.

* * *

El púrpura iba caminando a paso lento mientras comía como era la costumbre, Himuro caminaba en silencio junto a él, por momentos lo miraba para después sonreír quitando su vista del más grande, eso molestaba a Murasakibara que simulaba no percatarse de aquellos actos, le daba la impresión de que estaba tramando algo, pero su enfado era momentánea, ya que no era algo que necesitará más atención de la necesaria.

— _Atsushi—_ Llamó el azabache _, — ¿Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana?_ _—_ Pregunto mirando al contrario.

Murasakibara hizo ademán de pensar — _Mmm…. No haré nada Muro-chin—_ Contestó entre mordiscos — _¿Por qué?_ _—._

— _Sólo tenía la duda—_ Respondió mientras sonreía, — _Podríamos hacer algo_ —Inquirió— _Quizás una degustación de dulces si te parece bien._

Aquella idea le pareció genial, no había nada mejor que comer dulces, más si eran gratis y podía probar nuevos sabores.

— _Ahhh, me encantaría Muro-chin—_ Respondió el púrpura arrastrando las palabras con un dejo de alegría que si no fuera porque Himuro podía interpretarlo, bien hubiera pasado desapercibido, puesto que las semanas pasadas este se había dedicado completamente a aprender a leerlo.

— _De acuerdo, entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer—_ Le regaló una sonrisa un tanto perversa que no logró ser vista por el otro, que había vuelto la cara nuevamente para seguir comiendo.

Una vez que estuvieron ambos en la habitación, Himuro se vistió y preparó para salir, aún tenía unas cuantas cosas pendientes por lo que se iría a hacer cargo de ellas.

— _¿Are? ¿Muro-chin va a salir?_ _—_ Preguntó mirándolo desde el piso en donde se encontraba acomodando sus dulces para ver cual iba a comer primero.

— _Sí, saldré un rato—_ Dijo— _Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero volveré justo para ir a la degustación—_ Le regaló una de esas sonrisa que solo iban dirigidas hacia el pelivioleta.

— _Te prometo que cuando vuelva te traeré algo, espera aquí hasta que regrese—_ Y diciendo eso caminó hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Murasakibara se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, Himuro le agradaba, le gustaba compartir el cuarto con él -a pesar de la resistencia que puso al inicio- siempre le daba dulces de los que más le gustaban, por lo que iba a esperar pacientemente a su regreso, por ahora comería los dulces que tenía mientras imaginaba cual dulce le iría a traer esa vez.

Eran las 3 pm del sábado , Murasakibara no sabía nada de Himuro desde el día anterior, cuando le dijo que volvería para ir a la degustación, estaba irritado ya había sido más que paciente al esperar a que este volviera con el dulce prometido, cuando Himuro volviera lo aplastaría por haberlo hecho esperar tanto.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó con pereza hacia la cama donde este estaba sonando, en la pantalla se mostraba la fuente de su actual malhumor.

— _Muro-chin, te has tardado mucho—_ Dijo al contestar la llamada — ¿ _Ehhh?_ – siguió escuchando antes de asentir — _Está bien—_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Agarró sus cosas y metió algunos dulces antes de marcharse.

* * *

Himuro estaba contra una pared mientras esperaba a que apareciera el púrpura al cual logró divisar unas calles más arriba de donde él se encontraba, sonrió ante la visión, estaba ansioso a que empezaran, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había pensado.

Murasakibara llegó a paso lento y la usual expresión de pereza adornando su rostro _— ¿Estás listo para la degustación?_ _—_ Dijo el azabache justo cuando el contrario estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, despegando su espalda de la pared, aquella pregunta hizo que hubiera un leve cambio en el rostro del gigante — _Estoy seguro de que lo vas a disfrutar—_ Dijo en un tono de total confianza.

— _¿Hacia dónde hay que ir?_ _—_ Preguntó el más grande — _No quiero caminar más, es aburrido Muro-chin—_ Agregó en un tono mimado e infantil.

Eso provoco una leve risa en el azabache que lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del contrario — _Estamos muy cerca, ya veras que valdrá la pena—_ Retiró su mano antes de volverse para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había venido Murasakibara.

El más grande lo siguió de cerca por unas cuantas calles, preguntando de tanto en tanto cuanto faltaba para llegar, la impaciencia lo mataba y se notaba en su voz, estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

— _Toma—_ Extendió la mano hacia el más grande — _Aquí tienes tu recompensa por esperar pacientemente—_ Dijo el azabache tendiéndole un chocolate justo como el que le dio la primera vez, que si no mal recordaba le había dicho que no tenía más de ese tipo.

— _Este es el primero de la degustación que he preparado—_ Le guiño un ojo al tiempo que lo decía, dándole un aire totalmente pícaro y provocador.

Murasakibara estaba un poco contrariado por el comportamiento del otro, además de que su instinto le decía que había algo extraño, sin contar con el vértigo de su estómago, que empezó a sentir desde que le había acariciado la mejilla, no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, aunque viniendo de Himuro no le incomodaba, más aquel tacto era diferente a los que el azabache le había dado anteriormente. Los sentia mas personales, mas atrayentes que cualquier otro.

— _Llegamos—_ Dijo el azabache volviéndose para mirar al más alto con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, mientras sonreía de manera perversa, la cual ésta vez sí fue vista por el otro.

— _¿Eh?_ _—_ Fue lo único que acató a decir al ser sacado de sus pensamientos y ver aquella expresión en el más bajo.

Tras ellos se alzaba un edificio grande, con muchas luces y un gran rótulo brillante que decía "~Sweets~", Murasakibara nunca había visto una tienda de "dulces" tan grande como esa, no acostumbraba a ir por el lugar donde ahora se encontraba y aún si hubiera pasado por allí su desinterés por lo que lo rodeaba no le habría ayudado a notarlo.

Lo que el gigante no sabía, era que esa no era una tienda de dulces como él supuso por el nombre que tenía y la actividad que ese día iban a llevar acabo. Su inocencia con respecto a esos lugares no le ayudaba a percatarse de que ese edificio en realidad era un motel.

No era que no hubiese experimentado con su sexualidad anteriormente. Era simplemente que sus anteriores encuentros fueron en la época de Teiko y eran llevados acabo en la mansión de su antigua pareja o bien en los mismos vestidores.

Himuro abrió la puerta principal dándole paso al más grande, éste veía a su alrededor, con una expresión totalmente neutra para ojos de cualquiera que lo mirara en ese momento, pero en realidad sus ojos vislumbraban un brillo de curiosidad, algo que el azabache encontraba encantador.

El más bajo lo guio por los pasillos llevándolo hacia el lugar en el cual se iba a llevar la degustación, a la cual Murasakibara estaba deseoso por llegar, ese día había llevado menos golosinas de lo usual para aprovechar al máximo de la actividad a la que se dirigía y como consecuencia sus dulces se habían terminado.

Caminaban juntos hasta que el azabache paró en una puerta, este sacó una llave de su bolsillo y agarrando el llavín la encajo en donde iba, justo antes de girar la manilla se volvió para mirar al contrario mostrando descaradamente un fuerte deseo marcado en su único ojo visible.

— _¿Estás listo?_ _Una vez dentro no podremos salir hasta que acabemos—_ Soltó aquellas palabras en un tono incitante y sensual que Murasakibara no pudo pasar por alto.

Pudo sentir como el vértigo en su estómago crecía. — _Estás raro Muro-chin, que es l…—_

— _Responde—_ Le cortó Himuro — _¿Estás listo?_ _—_ Dijo esas últimas palabras acercándose al peli morado e invadiendo su espacio personal más de lo normal, nunca habían estado tan cerca como en ese momento. Se encontraban tan juntos que podía escuchar la respiración contraria y aspirar el aroma a fresas y mora que desprendía el azabache.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquel sentimiento de vértigo haciéndose más fuerte, sólo que ésta vez se extendió como una descarga eléctrica hacia la parte baja de su torso, causando una sensación que le erizó la piel. Al inicio pensó que todo aquello se debía a las ansias por degustar dulces, más ahora no le cabía duda de que Himuro era el causante de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

— _¿Y?_ _—_ Se acercó un poco más casi pegándose a el cuerpo de Murasakibara — _¿Vienes?_ _—_ Dijo arrastrando las palabras seductoramente.

— _Sí, Muro-chin—_ Contesto obedientemente ante aquellas palabras tan demandantes. Murasakibara era alguien muy curioso por lo que quería saber que era lo que le estaba esperando tras aquella puerta y como sería la tan mencionada degustación que era el motivo de toda aquella situación.

Lo que no sabía era que estaba cayendo en el juego que el azabache había preparado para el disfrute de ambos desde hacia algunos días atrás.

— _Perfecto—_ Dijo sonriente alejándose de el mientras giraba la manilla sin quitar la mirada del más grande, que lo veía con curiosidad.

Dio un paso atrás dejando que éste pasara primero, para que entrara a una habitación totalmente a oscuras, seguido por él cerrando tras de sí la única salida del lugar.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aca mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero les gustara~

Gracias a Ro-nee por checarme el cap y ser tan hermosa! Y a mi Nonne por que este fic esta escrito especialmente para ella ^^

EL siguiente cap sera el último, asi que espero nos veamos pronto y me encantaria saber que piensan en lo rw

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ossu!~

Con este capitulo termino mi primer fic, lamento actualizar taaaanto tiempo después, pero con la escritura me cuesta que llegue la inspiración. Muchas gracias por esperar y espero de todo corazón que les guste, te antemano me disculpo si hay alguna faltilla ortográfica o incoherencia.

Como ya todos saben los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad del sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Let's start the show~

* * *

Murasakibara no podía mirar nada, se sentía justo como antes de dormir. Todo era plena oscuridad, la diferencia ahora era que, podía percibir una respiración muy cercana a él.

– _¿Muro-chin?–_ preguntó con un dejo de duda en su voz, no sabía que estaba pasando y eso le irritaba.

En ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda con delicadeza, – _Aquí estoy_ – respondió el azabache, manteniendo el contacto.

– _Espera aquí un momento_ – el más grande pudo sentir como la mano del otro recorría su espalda, pasando por su costado retirándose lentamente hasta romper el contacto, dejándole al más grande un rastro de calor por donde esta había pasado.

Segundos después pudo escuchar un "click", una tenue luz color rojo iluminó la habitación, Murasakibara miró a su alrededor perezosamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la nueva claridad.

Inspecciono cada detalle del lugar, pasando por las paredes hasta ubicarse en la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Esta era redonda y lo bastante grande como para que sobrara espacio con el en ella, las sabanas al igual que la luz que iluminaba el lugar eran de color rojo. Encima de esta se encontraban unos dulces que el mas grande no dudo es tomar, ya que en ese momento no poseía ninguna golosina.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, decidido a comer cada uno de ellos, hasta que un chasquido interrumpió su camino y lo detuvo. Giro el rostro hacia donde este se había originado y pudo ver a Himuro recargado en un mueble a escasa distancia de el.

– _Atsushi_ – las palabras salieron lentas y sensuales de la boca del otro consiguiendo la total atención del mencionado, sus ojos se posaron en el dejando de interesarle lo que hace unos segundos atrás hacia.

Himuro le miraba de una manera muy intensa e íntima, cosa que activó los instintos de el mas grande causando que este frunciera el entrecejo pero sin dejar de mirarle. Himuro chupo sus labios para luego sonreír mientras se acercaba lentamente a el, dejando caer de sus manos un envoltorio justo como los que habían sobre la cama.

Murasakibara abrió la boca para articular palabra, pero antes de que estas salieran de ella Himuro posó un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

– _Arrodíllate_ – Su tono fue demandante, cosa que causó la inmediata acción del contrario, bajando hasta estar sobre sus rodillas sin soltarle ni por un segundo la mirada. Himuro le miraba ahora desde arriba con un creciente brillo en su único ojo visible.

Su dedo aun estaban posado en los labios de el otro, lo movió de lado a lado provocando así que el otro abriera levemente su boca, momento en el cual, este aprovechó para introducir dos de sus dedos dentro de esta llenándole de un dulce sabor a chocolate.

Justo cuando iba a succionar sus dedos para poder saborear más ese dulce sabor que desprendía, estos abandonaron la cavidad bruscamente siendo cambiados por los labios de azabache tomándole totalmente por sorpresa.

Su boca fue invadida al instante por la lengua del contrario, haciendo una hermosa danza donde estas se enredaban entre si de manera fugaz y continua. El sabor a chocolate se intensificó, Murasakibara se percató de que provenía del fondo de esa húmeda cavidad.

Con su lengua trato de alcanzar aquel recóndito lugar lo que quedará restante del chocolate, para así poder comerlo sin compartir, justo como le gustaba. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Himuro, quien ponía resistencia en cada intento que el otro hacia evitando que este pudiese llevar acabo su cometido. Aquello no hizo más que molestar al pelipúrpura y divertir al contrario. El beso se volvía más demandante con cada segundo que pasaba, intentando fallidamente quitarle el chocolate. Abandonando su posición sumisa Murasakibara se levantó del suelo, agarrando con fuerza al más pequeño jalandolo del cabello, haciendo que su rostro quedara hacia arriba. Tomó el control del beso, para así conseguir lo que tantas ansias deseaba.

Profundizó el beso, pero Himuro no dejaba de darle pelea, Murasakibara estaba por perder la paciencia quería comer el chocolate y el no se lo permitía. Haciendo uso de su fuerza lo levanto por la cintura sin romper el contacto de sus labios. Himuro entrelazo los dedos tras el cuello del otro como respuesta ante aquel movimiento, mientras sus piernas lo envolvían sujetándose de la cintura.

Himuro le agarró por los cabellos mientras se apretaba contra él, por otro lado Murasakibara bajaba agresivamente sus manos por la espalda hasta posarse en los glúteos, los cuales apretó fuertemente causando un leve gemido en el azabache que no hizo más que excitar al más grande causándole un leve estremecimiento en su entrepierna.

El beso continuó como una pelea por obtener el dulce y aunque Himuro no tuviera interés alguno en comerlo puesto que los dulce no le gustaban, sentir como el más grande se volvía diligente, dejando de lado su pereza por obtener lo que quería le causaba una tremenda satisfacción.

El púrpura gruñía cada vez que creía que había logrado hacerse con el dulce para si y el contrario mostrando su agilidad con la lengua volvía a arrebatarselo soltando un sonido similar al de una risa que causaba vibraciones desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

El dulce terminó por deshacerse en la boca de ambos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus frentes perladas con gotas de sudor.

– _¡Muro-chin!–_ dijo jadeante, rompiendo el beso de golpe. _–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_ – preguntó sombríamente mientras el azabache lo miraba con un aire de diversión en su rostro.

– _¿Hacer que?–_ su mano jugueteaba con los cabellos que traviesamente se habían pegado a la frente contraria.

– _No me has dejado comer el chocolate–_ su tono era chineado aunque en contraste sus acciones no, lo estaba apretando con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba molesto y si a eso le sumaban a su creciente palpitación en la entrepierna su humor no podía más que disminuir.

Himuro posó su mano en la cara del contrario, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de este tratando de calmarlo un poco con ese gesto.

– _Tengo más dulces para ti_ – su tono era suave, tratando de que este volviera a estar tranquilo. – _Te dije que esto era una degustación, ese era el primer sabor. ¿Te gusto?–_ pregunto curiosamente.

Murasakibara lo medito por un momento antes de responder. Aquel sabor le había encantado al igual que el beso, pero le molestaba a partes iguales el hecho de no haber podido comerlo todo el.

– _Mmm… Si me gusto Muro-chin_ – lo dijo mientras le abrazaba – _Es solo que…–_

– _¿Es solo que…?_ – repitió instándolo a continuar.

– _Es solo que si continuas así no podré controlarme_ – dijo esto último volviendo su mirada hacia otro lugar, rompiendo el contacto visual que hasta el momento habían compartido. Himuro sonrió ante ese gesto, cosas como esas eran las que le hacían caer rendido ante ese gigante.

– _Yo no quiero que te reprimas conmigo, tienes mi aprobación para sentirte libre de tus actos_ – acariciaba su rostro al decir esas palabras. – _no te preocupes_ –.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras bajaba a Himuro hasta que este poso sus pies en el suelo de nuevo. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa agarrándolo de la mano para llevarlo a donde se encontraba la cama.

Con un leve empujón que era obvio que no iba a causarle daño alguno al otro le indico que se sentara en la orilla de la cama. Depósito en su mano un chocolate justo como el que habían utilizado anteriormente, el provocador de tan pasional guerra de lenguas.

– _Cómelo, después de este te mostraré un nuevo sabor_ – dicho esto se volvió dándole la espalda para ir hacia el mueble y buscar algo en el. Murasakibara no le presto atención, ahora tenía lo que estaba deseando y esta vez lo disfrutaría como se debía.

Himuro volvió justo cuando las últimas partes del chocolate se desvanecían en la boca del más grande.

– _Quiero probar algo_ – le dijo colocandose frente él, escondiendo tras él algo que el otro no alcanzaba a ver. – _Acuéstate sobre la cama_ –

Una vez que estuvo hecho le pidió que subiera sus manos y las ató con una cuerda al respaldar de la cama.

– _Vas a probar diferentes sabores, pero tus ojos estarán cubiertos. Deberás adivinar y con cada acierto tendrás una recompensa_ –. Las reglas parecían fáciles de seguir por lo que se dejó hacer a voluntad del otro.

El escenario estaba listo y Himuro más que preparado, se subió sobre la cama hasta posarse encima de aquel tremendo cuerpo a horcajadas, y sonrió ante la espectacular vista que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Abrió un empaque esparciendo un líquido en sus dedos.

– _Abre grande_ – y así hizo, Himuro metió sus dedos en la boca de Murasakibara dejando que este los saboreara, con cada succión que le regalaba su entrepierna palpitaba. Aquello era endemoniadamente bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado Murasakibara paro sus succiones y adivino rápidamente el sabor correctamente.

– _No esperaba menos de ti, ahora va tu recompensa_ – agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa Himuro la subió tanto como pudo, llegando hasta la altura del pecho dejando al descubierto todo aquel hermoso cuerpo, totalmente tonificado y cuidado. Por que, a pesar de que su dieta se basaba más que todo en dulces el ejercicio que hacía le dejaba un cuerpo para morirse.

Con sus manos recorrió todo el pecho de Murasakibara, pasando por los costados, girando alrededor de la hendidura del ombligo hasta llegar a la línea del bóxer. Joder, aquel cuerpo estaba mucho mejor de lo que quisiera admitir.

Murasakibara sentía las manos frías de Himuro recorrer su cuerpo, cada toque que este le regalaba era sumamente placentero, abrió sus labios un poco respirando pesadamente ante el tacto tan experto que le estaba regalando el azabache. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se pegaba al de él, la respiración de Himuro le daba escalofríos con cada exhalación que daba. Hasta que lo sintió. Los labios contrarios rodearon uno de sus pezones dándole una inesperada frescura que lo quemaba a pesar de lo contradictoria que sonaba eso, era justamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

Himuro movió su lengua alrededor de aquel pequeño botón rosa que tenía en su boca, podía sentir como Murasakibara se retorcía levemente bajo su cuerpo. Con una de sus manos atendía el otro pezón, por que claro, el no se había olvidado de él. Le mordía suavemente, succionaba y besaba sin reparo alguno pasando de uno a otro siempre manteniéndolo bien atendido.

La respiración de Murasakibara aumentaba de ritmo con cada toque que le proporcionaban. Su entrepierna comenzaba a alzarse ante tales atenciones pero para su peor pena el pantalón que tenia puesto le apretaba mas de lo que desearía y no lo dejaba erguirse en toda su extensión.

– _M-Muro-chin_ – su voz era más pausada de lo normal, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba erizada.

Himuro sonrió, mientras le daba tregua a aquellos pezones que ya se encontraba totalmente estimulados y erectos. Todo estaba saliendo justo como lo había planeado, Murasakibara llenaba totalmente sus expectativas.

– _Siguiente sabor_ – mediante un beso depósito algo parecido a una bolita de algo muy dulce en la boca contraria. – _Esta vez quizás te cueste más, pero si te esfuerzas y lo adivinas tendrás otra recompensa–_ A oídos de Murasakibara aquella era una invitación a algo mejor, una que no iba a rechazar.

De la misma manera que la anterior adivino el sabor, aunque esta vez si había tardado un poco mas de tiempo. Pero el resultado fue el mismo, había adivinado y tendría a cambio una recompensa.

Himuro bajo un poco para colocarse justamente en la entrepierna contraria y comenzó a moverse de manera hipnótica sobre esta, mandado ínfimas descargas de placer a través cada movimiento que hacía. Murasakibara maldecía el hecho de tener una venda porque realmente deseaba poder verlo en ese momento

– _Muro-chin… ¿Podrías quitarme la venda?–_ Su tono fue suplicante, deseoso de que se cumpliera su petición, pero el azabache respondió con un vago no, la venda era parte del juego y aunque las reglas podían ser cambiadas, no lo serian en ese momento.

La entrepierna lo mataba y deseaba que Himuro hiciera algo mas que solo provocarle y rosarle, podía sentir como su bóxer se humedecía por culpa del aquel delicioso movimiento que el azabache hacía sobre esa sensible área, haciendo que su cabeza sintiera mareos y no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese sensual movimiento que sentía.

Himuro podía sentir la excitación de Murasakibara, literalmente, la vista que tenía era deliciosa, todo aquel movimiento aunque fuera lento había logrado agitar al más grande, haciendo su respiración pesada y continua, con sus labios entreabiertos para que el aire pasara con mayor facilidad. En el momento que cesó el movimiento pudo escuchar el fuerte gruñido que hizo el contrario mostrando su descontento ante la situación.

– _Tranquil_ o– dijo a bajando para estar a la altura del oído – _ya disfrutaremos de más cosas_ – y dicho eso volvió a su posición inicial.

Murasakibara sintió como el peso del Himuro desaparecía, abandonando la calidad de su cuerpo. Sabía que el azabache aún se encontraba sobre el por el peso que ejercía a cada lado de él donde estaba ahora centrado su peso. Escucho como abría una botella que inmediatamente inundó su olfato de un delicioso sabor a fresas.

Supuso que este turno sería el más fácil de adivinar, puesto que no había otra cosa que no fuera un fresa que tuviera ese olor. No obstante no iba a bajar su guardia.

– _Abre la boca grande Atsushi_ – Murasakibara hizo como le ordenaron estando totalmente decidido en no fallar para tener su premio. No estaba seguro en que momento dejo de tener interés por las golosinas, pasando a ser su nuevo deseo obtener las recompensas que le daba Himuro.

– _Esta vez hay una regla, no están permitidos los mordiscos_ – Dicho eso, introdujo algo caliente en su boca. Tenía sabor a fresas, pero la textura de aquello no se sentía como una, además de un había un leve sabor salado que se entremezclaba con el dulce de las fresas.

Succiono, para probar mejor aquella extraña barrita, justo en ese momento el azabache gimió fuertemente, agarrándose de el respaldar de la cama para mantener el equilibrio. Aquel sonido había invadió sus oídos haciéndolo caer en cuenta inmediatamente que era lo que realmente tenía en la boca.

Himuro se sentía en la gloria, estar dentro de la boca contraria lo hacía mirar las estrellas, Murasakibara le succionaba con evidente hambre, ni siquiera tenía que moverse por que el gigante había comenzado el vaivén con su cabeza, metiendo y sacando de su boca su falo con insistentes movimientos que si no fuera por que estaba bien sujetado ya se habría derrumbado.

No tardo en saber que estaba cerca del final, movió su cadera hacia atrás para evitar regarse en la boca de Murasakibara, pero este no lo dejo escapar de su boca, provocando que derramara su semilla en toda su boca. Sus gemidos fueron sonoros sin pena alguna. Vacío todo su ser temblando de placer hasta que salió todo.

Murasakibara lo trago sin ningún reparo, tratando de tragar toda aquella tibia sustancia, la virilidad de Himuro abandonó su boca, respirando entrecortadamente. Debía bajar sus revoluciones para volver a pensar

– _Fresas de Muro-chin_ – el comentario le sacó del estado en el que estaba.

– _¿Qué?–_ dijo con evidente duda

– _Dije, fresas de Muro-chin_ – El azabache miro hacia abajo tratando de comprender qué era lo que decía. – _Ese era el sabor que tenía que adivinar, quiero mi recompensa_ – Su voz sonaba cantarina y le adornada una sonrisa satisfecha al saberse que estaba en lo correcto.

– _Tienes razón. Es tiempo de tu recompensa_ – Se levantó de la cama dejando postrado y amarrado a Murasakibara – _Esta vez te quitaré la venda para que mires_ –

Murasakibara abrió los ojos ante tal vista que tenia ante si. Himuro estaba totalmente desnudo, sentado en una silla con sus piernas abiertas dejándole ver toda su anatomía, su entrepierna le mandó una fuerte descarga ante lo que estaba observando. Nunca había visto algo tan sensual como aquello, sin duda el chico ante el sabia lo que tenia y como usarlo.

Instintivamente trató ir hacia donde estaba el otro, pero el amarre lo volvió a la realidad cuando su intento resultó fallido. – _Solo puedes mirar Atsushi, podrás ver cómo me preparo para tu recompensa_ – y dicho esto lamió dos de sus dedos y comenzó a preparar su entrada para lo que vendría.

No había vergüenza en sus acciones, su mirada lo penetraba tanto como lo hacían sus dedos con la angosta entrada ubicada entre sus nalgas. Himuro introducía constantemente sus estilizados dedos, mientras se tocaba los pezones y gemía sonoramente, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con Murasakibara.

Murasakibara sentía como se quebraba su cordura con cada auto penetración que Himuro se proporcionaba, su entrepierna palpitaba y desde hacia un rato atrás le había comenzado a doler. Necesitaba desahogarse inmediatamente o caería en la perdición y se llevaría a Himuro con el.

Himuro lo miraba forcejear con el amarre, Murasakibara trataba de soltarse, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos para luego ponerlos en la abertura que estaba siendo invadida gruñendo por lo bajo con desesperación. Himuro disfrutaba de aquello, a decir verdad lo complacía, aunque su ano estuviera totalmente dilatado disfrutaba de la impotencia y deseo que reflejaban los iris lilas de su acompañante.

– _Estoy listo_ – dijo sacando sus dedos y chupándoles descaradamente, se levantó de la silla, posándose esta vez a la altura de la ingle de Murasakibara, con una sonrisa de total erotismo que encerraba promesas que el mas grande le haría cumplir por haberle hecho llegar hasta a tal punto.

Poso sus manos en la cremallera de gigante, abriéndola más lento de lo que este hubiera querido. Cuando bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para quitárselos y tirarlos en el suelo vio que el gigante lo miraba de una manera distinta, sus ojos eran penetrantes, se sentía como si fuera una presa lista para ser comido por el depredador.

Rozo la hombría de Murasakibara con la mano, notando la gran mancha que había en este, era obvio que estaba más que excitado por toda la situación y el bulto entre sus piernas era más que notorio. Le beso sobre los bóxer, pasando también su lengua por ella, se notaba la molestia del contrario ante esas acciones.

La delgada tela de los bóxer le proporcionaba mas sensibilidad que el pantalón, pero no la necesaria para el estar satisfecho quería sentir el calor directo del cuerpo de Himuro.

Himuro bajo los bóxer tirándolo de cualquier manera sobre el suelo. El pene de Murasakibara se levantó imponente, dejándolo asombrado por tal extensión de carne que se erguía frente a él, le alegro haber durado mas de lo normal dilatándose.

La expectación estaba dejando a Murasakibara en mal estado, sus intentos de soltarse del amarre eran cada vez más seguidos y desesperados.

Himuro estaba complacido con la situación, estaba seguro que el gigante pronto iba a caer y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba iba a estar destruido. Su deseo era mirar los verdaderos tonos de Murasakibara, sentir su pasión descontrolada y sabía que estaba a poco de conseguirlo y su intensa mirada se lo reforzaba.

El pene de Murasakibara goteaba constantemente, había llegado al punto de derramarse a lo largo de su longitud, Himuro chupo desde abajo hacia arriba abarcando toda su extensión, recogiendo a su paso la gota que traviesa se había ido de su lugar.

Murasakibara gimió, pero su voz fue tan ronca que bien podría haber sido el gruñido de un animal salvaje, el azabache repitió la acción provocando que se escaparan más sonidos de aquella hermosa boca.

– _Muro-chin_ – su voz ronca – _déjate de juegos y hazlo ya antes de que te aplaste_ – a oídos de cualquier otra persona esa amenaza hubiera causado terror, pero para Himuro solo era una razón mas para aletargar su juego.

Abrió su boca grande, fingiendo que iba a meter el pene de Murasakibara en ella, pero luego solo lamió la punta y sonrió en modo de desafío hacia el más grande.

Aquello fue más de lo que Murasakibara pudo aguantar y haciendo uso de su fuerza rompió su amarre gruñendo en el acto, cosa que sorprendió al Azabache, pero éste logró ocultarlo tras su rostro de usual de poker.

Murasakibara lo agarró por los cabellos acercándolo hacia si mismo. – _Te dije que te dejaras de juegos_ – Los labios le rozaron la oreja con cada palabra que dijo causando que se estremeciera. Acto seguido Murasakibara lo bajo a la altura de su pene y de una brutal estocada le lleno la boca totalmente.

Himuro casi se ahoga a pesar de que no toda la longitud del otro fue introducida en su cavidad, estaba claro que Murasakibara era un hombre grande, pero las dimensiones de su falo eran mucho mas de lo que esperaba y aunque abría su boca tan grande como podía se le dificultaba hasta poder respirar.

Murasakibara no tenía ningún tipo de lástima hacia el, le estaba violando la boca con fuerza, le obligaba a bajar hasta que la punta chocará con el fondo y aun así con cada que volvía a bajarle la cabeza siendo agarrado por los cabellos pretendía meterla hasta llegar más hondo.

Le ardía la garganta pero aun así estaba disfrutando en demasía del momento, por lo que con una de sus manos Himuro agarro los que queda fuera de su boca y comenzó a masturbarle mientras con la otra le acariciaba los testículos. Subía su mano hasta que esta chocara contra su boca, al mismo ritmo que Murasakibara había impuesto.

A como podía trataba de ver la cara del mas grande que lo miraba con una expresión sombría mientras gruñía y gemía como una bestia salvaje, que en este momento muy poco lo separaba de ser una. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Himuro que se esforzaba en seguirle el brutal ritmo que parecía aun no satisfacer del todo al otro.

Sintió en su boca como el pene del contrario vibraba, sabía que estaba cerca de la liberación así que a como pudo aceleró el ritmo de su mano y succiono con fuerza para hacerlo terminar.

– _Aún no_ – Murasakibara lo agarro a la fuerza y lo tiró en la cama, posicionándose sobre el. Himuro jadeaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara que expresaba lo mucho que había deseado que aquella situación se diese. Podía ver como había liberado a la bestia en el interior del titán pero su meta era dominarla, por lo que aunque sentía el peligro aproximarse no pudo más que ver al diablo a los ojos e invitarlo a pasar.

Abrió sus piernas vulgarmente dándole a entender al otro lo que quería que hiciera, este lo agarró fuertemente por los muslos al punto de casi romper la piel bajo sus manos. Himuro soltó un sonoro gemido que expresaba dolor y placer a partes iguales cuando sintió que de un solo movimiento el falo de Murasakibara penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser, teniendo un orgasmo instantáneo con solo esa acción.

Por su lado Murasakibara estaba mas que perdido, no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de autocontrol en sus acciones, estaba totalmente libre. Sintió como el cuerpo de Himuro trataba de recibirlo, como la delicada carne de su anillo se esforzaba al máximo y cuando este empezó a contraerse producto del orgasmo que el contrario estaba disfrutando la poca conciencia que aún tenía fue cosa del pasado y ahora no iba a detenerse hasta saberse satisfecho.

Himuro se contorsionaba bajo su cuerpo y antes de que llegara ese momento de relajación sintió las penetrantes estocadas de contrario, que arremetía contra su entrada con fuerza y deseo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sujetarse al con sus piernas dándole tanto acceso como podía al tiempo que se aferraba a su espalda.

Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, así como los sonidos obscenos producto de los líquidos que combinados con el vaivén de las caderas producían una sinfonía de lujuria y perdición.

Murasakibara posó sus labios en la clavícula contraria, dejando suaves besos a medida que avanzaba hasta ubicarse justo entre el cuello y los hombros, lugar donde mordió con fuerza al tiempo que lo penetraba brutalmente provocando que el otro soltara un chillido de dolor, las uñas de este penetraron la espalda del gigante dejando un camino escarlata sobre ella.

Pero no paró allí ya que el mordisco continuo junto con las intensas estocadas hasta que un hilito de sangre se derramó por el cuello del azabache, Murasakibara lamió la herida y bajo el ritmo de su penetración, sonrió levantándose para así mirar el rostro ajeno.

Himuro le devolvió la sonrisa y agarrándole bruscamente del pelo lo bajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron con intensidad, no había ternura en el, solo deseo, carnal y mundano. Se apretaban contra si, tocándose y estimulándose cada vez más -si es que eso era posible-, los mordiscos no tardaron en aparecer en tan candente beso arrancando gruñidos y jadeos de las bocas de ambos.

– _Te voy a aplastar Muro-chin_ – las palabras salieron en un tono siniestro, dichas sobre los labios contrarios antes de darle vuelta y dejarle inmóvil con la cara contra la cama y dándole la espalda a aquellos ojos que lo miraban sedientos.

Una de las manos de Murasakiraba se encargó de sujetar los brazos de Himuro por la espalda de este para evitar que se moviera y con la otra lo obligó a levantar en trasero para que le quedara a la altura antes de penetrarlo de nuevo.

Himuro jadeo ante aquella acción, esa posición le permitía al otro llegar mas al fondo, Las embestidas eran continuas, penetrándole sin pausa. Murakibara se percato de el momento donde tocó el lugar que había estado buscando, Himuro se estremeció y gimió hasta que su voz se desvaneció perdiéndose en el placer que segundos atrás disfruto.

Murasakibara empezó a arremeter con fuerza, jalandolo por los brazos para que este levantara el pecho de la cama y quedara suspendido en el aire. Aquella acción le dolía pero el placer podía mas que cualquier otra cosa por lo que rápidamente se acostumbró y movió su trasero hasta chocar con la ingle de pelipúrpura ayudándole a este a penetrarlo.

Himuro sintió como estaba punto de liberar su ser de nuevo, su interior había empezado a contraerse ligeramente y cuando la mano de Murasakibara le rodeo el pene juro que en ese momento iba a tocar el cielo.

– _No tienes permitido hacerlo aun, no seas un niño malo Muro-chin_ – posó el pulgar en la punta del pene y con fuerza lo apretó, evitando que este pudiera correrse. – _Yo no he terminado, no seas egoísta_ –.

Soltó los brazos de Himuro y lo levanto por el cuello hasta que la espalda de este tocara su pecho, sosteniéndolo aun por el cuello y evitando que este pudiera correrse posó su cara en el cuello y arremetió contra su entrada con una fuerza brutal, cada estocada dejaba a Himuro sin aliento su cuerpo estaba al límite y los gruñidos del otro eran tan fuertes que sentía como su cuerpo vibraba a causa de ellos.

– _Mngh… Ahhh_ – Himuro no podía articular palabra, de su boca solo salían sonidos sin sentido que excitan mas al otro cada que los escuchaba. – _Atsh…. Ahhh… A-Atsushi let me…–_ Deseaba correrse pero le era imposible hablar, Murasakibara continuaba penetrándole y con cada estocada que le daba tocaba la parte dulce de sus adentros.

Himuro podía sentir cómo se formaba una presa dentro de el, albergándose en el centro de su eje esperando para poder salir, todo era demasiado placentero y eso era justo lo que quería, ser la presa de aquella bestia que lo tenía en sus brazos dándole el mejor sexo de su vida.

– _Ahhh… Ya…Mnnngh…–_ Murasakibara apretó con fuerza el pene entre sus manos mientras mordió de nuevo el cuello contrario, antes de dejar salir su tibia esencia adentro, dando unas últimas estocadas para dejar salir todo su esperma. Himuro pudo sentir como ese dulce líquido se derramaba en sus adentros provocándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

– _Ya puedes Muro-chin_ – Con esas palabras Murasakibara soltó el falo de Himuro permitiéndole regar toda su excitación en un fuerte torrente que se esparció en la grandes manos que minutos atrás le sostenían. Cayo rendido sobre la cama mientras sentía como lentamente su hueco volvía a estar vacío dejando salir rastros de el acto anterior.

Volteo el rostro para mirarlo sonriente, Murasakibara le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Himuro bajaron hasta posarse en el falo del gigante, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, Murasakibara aun estaba duro aunque el tamaño había disminuido un poco. Aquello era increíble contando con toda la actividad que habían hecho. De verdad que _El_ era lo que había estado buscando.

– _Muro-chin, aún no estoy satisfecho_ – Le dijo mirándolo con evidente hambre. – _Haz algo para remediarlo_ –. Más que un pedido fue una orden, una que Himuro siguió con gusto.

Se posiciono de cuatro frente a el y comenzó a lamerlo con esmero. Le chupo desde la base hasta la punta deteniéndose allí para soplarle y provocarle un estremecimiento al más grande, debido a el cambio de temperaturas ya que calor que le había dado la lengua de Himuro minutos atrás pasó a ser frío por el aire sobre el rastro de saliva.

Himuro metió a como pudo el miembro en su boca, chupándolo y succionando con destreza provocando que el pene de el más grande volviera a estar erguido en toda su totalidad.

– _Ahhhh…–_ Cada gemido del pelipúrpura le otorgaba una gran satisfacción a el azabache, saber que era el quien le proporcionaba tanto placer lo ponía a mil. Le jalo de la mano para instarlo a que se acostara con el pecho hacia arriba.

– _Déjame cuidarte hasta que estés satisfecho_ – Dicho esto se posiciono sobre Murasakibara empalándose a si mismo gimiendo en el acto. Volver a estar lleno con aquel trozo de carne no tenía comparación.

Movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, fue como un deja vú para el mas grande, solo que ahora tenía la mejor vista que podía pedir. El azabache se movía de manera sensual sobre el, dejándole ver de cerca cada estocada que se daba a si mismo. Murasakibara observaba como su falo se perdia en los adentros del Himuro, para luego casi dejarle afuera y después en un rápido y placentero movimiento volvía a estar envuelto en la calidad de aquel estrecho lugar.

– _Gaaah… Mnngh_ …– Murasakibara le agarró por las caderas haciéndolo bajar mas fuerte y subiendo el mismo sus caderas para toparlo y así llegar tan adentro como le fuera posible.

Himuro se tocaba descaradamente los pezones, chupando sus labios mientras los apretaba y se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo y gracias a la luz que iluminaba el lugar brillaba en tonos rojos y vinos que contrastaban con el negro de su cabello y el gris de sus ojos que ahora se habían tornado plateados por culpa la excitación.

Murasakibara aceleró el paso, haciendo sonoro el encuentro de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Si algo debía de decir es que Himuro estando arriba lo iba a matar, lo sentía succionarlo y apretarlo cada vez que su pene salía como si se negara a dejarlo ir.

Pronto ambos culminaron simultáneamente, Murasakibara dentro de Himuro y este en el pecho contrario. Sus respiraciones no daban a más, se sentían como si hubieran jugado 3 partidos seguidos sin descanso alguno. Himuro bajo hasta pegar su pecho contra el de el gigante, abrazándolo mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

– _¿Estás satisfecho ahora?–_ su voz fue dulce, lo dijo entre besos soltados con cariño por la mandíbula del otro, se recargo en el pecho contrario para ver su rostro al momento de la respuesta, mirándolo con curiosidad.

– _Mmm… Por ahora esta bien Muro-chin_ – su mirada estaba fijada en el techo de la habitación. – _Aunque creo que nunca estaré satisfecho_ – lo miro a los ojos, – _eres mi nuevo dulce favorito Muro-chin y no pienso compartirte con nadie_ – arrugó levemente su entrecejo al decir aquellas palabras.

Una leve risa invadió la instancia.

– _No te preocupes por eso Atsushi_ – dijo una vez que su risa paro. _–Solo debes de prometer que nunca te controlaras conmigo y yo a cambio te voy a satisfacer–_ Sonrió amablemente y beso sus labios con ternura.

Murasakibara lo abrazo – _Lo prometo_ – dijo en tono feliz – _Aún hay muchas partes de Muro-chin que quiero probar y la degustación no ha acabo_ – Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Himuro sintió como el pene contrario volvía a erguirse en sus adentros prometiéndole una larga noche.

* * *

...Y asi finaliza!

Es el primer lemon que escribo y realmente me costó ;-; gracias a Shin-chan por aconsejarme cuando lo necesite y también a mi nonne por que sin ella no lo hubiera escrito, espero que te gustara el regalo que con tanto cariño te hice.

Gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron mi primer escrito, espero que lo disfrutaran y fuera de su agrado!

Muchos abrazos y gracias~


End file.
